Origami Dream
The morning wind, along with the warmth of the awakening spring, has brought flower petals to the City's streets, announcing the beginning of Hanami Matsuri, the Japanese cherry blossom festival. When the fog receded completely, it revealed a small Japanese house near a blossoming garden. What mystery is hidden behind the fragile walls of this house? Pre-Case Refined Balance Goal: Unlock the Tea House Rewards: In Search of a Blessing Goal: Explore the Tea House. Rewards: Interlude Introduction The fog has receded, revealing a small Tea House surrounded by cherry blossoms. Its only inhabitant is Hanako, the Crane Lady and the servant of the Spirits. Her Tea House appeared in the city as the cherry blossoms bloomed to offer the blessing of the Spirits to the citizens. They promised to fulfill the wish of anyone who writes it down on a piece of paper and fold it into an origami figure. Stage 1 The blessing of the Spirits promises the fulfillment of wishes to anyone who makes an origami figure. This incredibly painstaking process requires stamina, a clear mind, and peace. Will we have enough skill and perseverance to receive the blessing of these great Spirits? Goal: Fold an origami figure. Master's Advice Goal: Find the Origami Master's Self-Portrait. Rewards: Ancient Books Goal: Find the "Secret of a Thousand Cranes." Rewards: Best Material Goal: Find the Washi Paper. Rewards: Special Technique Goal: Find the Water Spray Bottle. Rewards: Keeping Calm Goal: Find the Shide. Rewards: Interlude Fondest Wish Goal: Fold the Cherry Blossom Origami. Assemble the Origami Secrets collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 2 Some townspeople disappeared after making their wish! They are now trapped in an "origami prison" for using the blessing of the Spirits to do harm. Their wishes were directed against their friends. Inspector Dipp was among those who were punished. But what did he wish against his colleague, the Detective, to be considered a wrongdoer? To find it out, the Detective decided to pass the Trial of Honor. Goal: Learn the Inspector's wish. Only the One Who is Worthy Goal: Find the Symbol of Responsibility. Rewards: Only the One Who is Courageous Goal: Find the Symbol of Courage. Rewards: Only the One Who is Brave Goal: Find the Symbol of Fortitude. Rewards: Only the One Who is Reliable Goal: Find the Symbol of Reliability. Rewards: Only the One Who is Faithful Goal: Find the Symbol of Loyalty. Rewards: Interlude Trial of Honor Goal: Collect the Fan Flag. Assemble the "Banners of Honor" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 3 Adeline Svensson was also put into an "origami prison." She wished Lady harm and instantly paid for it. To free the journalist, Lady needs to find forgiveness in her heart and pass the Trial of Harmony. But why did Adeline use the blessing of the Spirits for harm? Goal: Find out what Adeline wished for. Embodiment of the Past Goal: Find the Ume Plum Flowers. Rewards: Embodiment of the Trinity Goal: Find the Twisted Branches (with "Illusions" anomaly active). Rewards: Embodiment of the Foundation Goal: Find the Ikebana Basket. Rewards: Embodiment of Constancy Goal: Find the Green Branch. Rewards: Embodiment of Impermanence Goal: Find the Buds. Rewards: Interlude Embodiment of Truth Goal: Make an Ikebana. Assemble the "Harmony of Nature" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 4 Cardsharp also used the blessing of the Spirits to harm his neighbor. His wish was directed against the Mayor. Ms. Hanako blessed the Mayor for the Trial of Giri. Will the Mayor pass it with honor? Goal: Find out what Cardsharp wished for. Bonds of Friendship Goal: Create Pine and Plum Knots Rewards: Ties of Companions Goal: Create the Bamboo Knot. Rewards: Ties of Competitors Goal: Create the Ship Knot. Rewards: Ties of Wisdom Goal: Create the Chrysanthemum Knot (with "Illusions" anomaly active). Rewards: Imperial Ties Goal: Create the Turtle Knot Rewards: Interlude Giri Magic Goal: Create the Noshi for Luck. Assemble the "Bonds of Gratitude" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 5 The townspeople passed the trials and Ms. Hanako agreed to ask her patrons to release the guilty from their origami prisons. She'll need emotional balance and special attributes to carry out this complex ritual. While Hanako meditates, we can help her prepare for the ritual. Goal: Perform a ritual of liberation. Flowers for a Dance Goal: Find the Branches for Dancing. Rewards: Ceremonial Clothes Goal: Find the Red Hakama. Rewards: Ceremonial Haori Goal: Find the White Haori. Rewards: Approaching a Deity Goal: Find the White and Red Hairband (with "Illusions" anomaly active). Rewards: Melody of a ritual Goal: Find the Bells for Dancing. Rewards: Interlude Crane Dance Goal: Perform the ritual. Assemble the "Hanako's Ritual" collection. Rewards: Interlude Conclusion The blessing of the Spirits turned into an incredible adventure! We freed the townspeople from origami captivity, and those who chose to pass the trials found enlightenment. The Detective realized that he often forgot about the Inspector, Lady decided to become Adeline's friend, and the Mayor understood that not all of Cardsharp's actions were wrongful. The City now has a new resident, but her view on justice is rather severe. Could she bring new troubles to the City's citizens? Post-Case Repentance and Forgiveness Goal: Create the Symbol of Atonement. Assemble the "Way of Atonement" collection. Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases Category:Event Cases